The present disclosure relates generally to a circuit including a controller for controlling the gain slope of an electrical gain element of the circuit.
Circuits, such as amplifiers, for proving an electrical gain for signals having radio frequencies (RFs) are known. For example, cascode amplifiers, variable gain amplifiers, phase shifters and mixers are all known for providing an electrical gain for RF signals.
Such circuits may provide an electric gain over a broad frequency range. Such circuits operating over a broad frequency range, however, may not have a constant gain over the entire frequency range. For example, such circuits often have increased losses with increased frequency reducing the gain at higher frequencies.